Chara
|goals = Freeing the Monsters in killing six humans (formerly; failed)|crimes = Omnicide Mass Murder Attempted Mass Murder Mass destruction |family = Asgore Dreemurr (adoptive father) Toriel Dreemurr (adoptive mother) Asriel Dreemurr (adoptive brother and best friend)|allies = Asriel Dreemurr (best friend; formerly) Frisk Asgore Dreemurr Toriel Dreemurr |series = Undertale|first_appearance = Undertale (2015)|last_appearance = Undertale (2015)|residence_place = Home then New Home|foes = Humanity }} Chara, also known as The First Human or The Fallen Human, is a major character of indie video game Undertale. It is the first human fallen in Underground, the adoptive son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr as well the adoptive brother and best friend of Asriel Dreemurr. It also serves as Frisk's counterpart and nemesis. It serves as a supporting protagonist of Pacifist Route and Neutral Route, and a supporting protagonist villain turned final protagonist villain of Genocide Route. History Early Life For reasons they never disclosed even to their closest friend Asriel, Chara despised humanity, despite being human themself. They climbed a mountain for an "unhappy reason", and once coming across the cave that led to the Underground, they tripped on a root and tumbled into the hole where the monsters lived their lives after the war against humans. A young Boss Monster by the name of Asriel Dreemurr befriended Chara, and his mother and father Toriel and Asgore took Chara in and raised them as a second child and beloved sibling to Asriel. They grow fond of each other. A notable event during Chara's stay with the Dreemurrs was when they attempted to bake a pie with Asriel for their adoptive father, King Asgore. As children are known to do, they mixed up "buttercups" and "cups of butter" and accidentally poisoned Asgore. Asriel says that he should just have "laughed off" the incident like his best friend Chara did, although it could have been for another reason. For a certain plan, Chara later decided to take their own life by poisoning themself through consuming buttercups like the ones they had accidentally hurt their father with. Their plan was to give Asriel their SOUL, thereby allowing him to pass through the Barrier that trapped monsters underground and take six human SOULs from the surface. These could then be used to destroy the Barrier and free his people. Upon reaching the village where Chara had grown up, the humans attacked Asriel on the assumption that he killed Chara. Upon seeing that the humans were hurting Asriel Chara begs him to fight back and stop them but Asriel refuses, dooming the both of them. He returned to the Underground to die before his parents, in the Royal Garden. Greatly angered, Asgore decides to wage war against the humans. Asriel's remains and memories were placed into one of the golden flowers that grew around his dead body by Alphys' experiments. The flower was imbued with DETERMINATION, which caused Asriel to be reborn as Flowey. Chara's essence and consciousness seemed to have been resurrected as a spirit in Frisk's. During Undertale Pacifist Route and Neutral Route See: Chara Genocide Route During the Genocide Route, several characters notice the frightening smile of the protagonist. Without saying that it would be great if the protagonist continued to pretend to be a human, and Asgore asks the protagonist what kind of monster he is. At the end of the Ruins and walking through New Home, Flowey confuses the protagonist with Chara. Flowey's "confusion" turns out to be true, however, as Chara takes more and more control over the protagonist, being able to even control the protagonist's expression. Chara also seems to have control of the protagonist during the scripted scenes, ignoring or acting and killing the other characters independently of the player, which contrasts with the docile and lenient protagonist d uring the scripted scenes of the other roads. The first example of this occurs when the protagonist is unaware of who is telling him to hide behind the lamp; the last is when the protagonist kills Flowey before Chara appears. The only moment in the game when Chara appears in person is at the end of the Genocide Road. After the protagonist finishes the road for the first time, Chara appears and speaks to the fourth wall; Chara could be talking directly to the player in this sequence. After this appearance, Chara reveals that "human soul" and "determination" were the cause of his reincarnation and that the ruthless actions that occurred along the way led Chara to realize that the goal of his awakening is power itself. Chara declares to be the embodiment of the feeling when any STAT increases and proposes to erase the world and move on to the next. The player then has the choice to erase the world or not. If the player chooses "ERASE", Chara says that the player is "an excellent partner". If the player chooses "DO NOT", Chara's eyes widen, and tells the player that he was never in control. A screamer then occurs, in which Chara approaches the screen with a horrible laugh. The screen shakes with a disturbing sound that loops in the background. After the player has made his choice, an attack animation comes up, followed by red "9s" all over the screen. If the game is in windowed mode, the window shakes in a similar way to the death animation of a monster, before the game crashes. When the game is restarted, the screen is completely black and only accompanied by a sound similar to the sound of the howling wind. After 10 minutes, Chara talks to the player, guessing that the player wants to return to the game world. Chara then reminds the player that it was the player's actions that caused the destruction of this same world. After asking the player if he thinks he is above the consequences, Chara offers to restore the world in exchange for something, revealing that this "something" is the protagonist's soul. If the player accepts the exchange, the world will be restored, but the True Pacifist ending will be permanently affected. If the offer is declined, Chara will leave the player and offer the same choice again after another ten minutes. Appearance Personnality Relationship Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Determination Intelligence Trivia Category:Video Games Heroes Category:Undertale Heroes Category:Childs Category:Males Category:Revived Category:Asexuals Category:Nemesis